


Serenade

by spinningelectro



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Nam Taehyun, Stripper Lee Seunghoon, god idk how to put tags on these xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningelectro/pseuds/spinningelectro
Summary: Nothing good comes over midnight.Jinwoo should have known better, to not have picked up that call.To be honest with himself, Jinwoo has never been to a bar. In all 27 years of his life. So he guesses, it’s only natural that he comes only to pick up a drunk friend.Only that, the poor boy has no idea what he’s gotten himself into…





	Serenade

Nothing good comes over midnight.

Jinwoo should have known better, to not have picked up that call. Yet it is Seungyoon, and it isn’t like him not to pick up right away when it’s nearly 2 am and his friend isn’t home yet. In fact, before that call, he was panicking; stomping back and forth in the small 2-bedroom apartment instead of watching his usual Kim Woobin drama. Taehyun isn’t home yet – but that is to be expected; the blond is usually home very late after their night practice. Seungyoon, on the other hand, isn’t.

“Yoonie-ah, where are you?”

He immediately asks the moment he pressed the green button. On the other line is a hoarse voice, hazed and mixed with the buzzing overwhelming sound of music that makes it so hard to hear. He tries his hardest to make out a few words; of Seungyoon mumbling the state he’s in, at a bar, drinking like there’s no tomorrow. _Great, he’s drunk_ , Jinwoo furrows his eyebrows and slightly bobs the bridge of his nose.

“Where’s that bar again?”

 

\---

 

To be honest with himself, Jinwoo has never been to a bar. In all 27 years of his life.

It does sound a bit tragic, pathetic even, but the bar has never been the best place for people to come on a frequent basis anyway. And after many prevented attempts, he simply stops trying to tail along his two younger friends Taehyun and Seungyoon to the bar. Jinwoo and alcohols are never on good terms, and so is his relationship with girls. Girls get interested in him easily, and get tired of him same as quickly; such a sad fact but one he wouldn’t complain about, he has never been really serious with anyone. So, considering all of that, what’s the point in coming to the bar without drinking or flirting with girls?

So he guesses, it’s only natural that he comes only to pick up a drunk friend.

Only that, the poor boy has no idea what he’s gotten himself into…

 

\---

 

There aren’t much girls in this bar, that’s how much Jinwoo has noticed. It’s very dark out, yet somehow seemingly darker inside. Colorful LED lights flashed on the walls, striding annoyingly over his face as he passed through crowds of people approaching the bar section. Why do people have to keep the music on so loud? – Jinwoo can never understand, and it hurts having the beats pounding into his ears. Mixing in with the strong smells of sweats and liquor is something uncomfortably sweet, like male cologne, he can discern it amongst the guys in here. But all this dim light, loud music and eerie odor are no match for their gazing eyes; Jinwoo thinks as he timidly holds his head low and walks through the aisle, eyes darting around, from the flashy dance floor to the dark of side booth. _Goddamn it Kang Seungyoon, where are you?_ He calls again and again, but no one picks up.

“Oh my boys and girls, _have you been naughty_?”

A soft, sweet voice chants into the mic and spreads all over the small space through the speaker, and it draws Jinwoo’s attention immediately. All the red and yellow bright light flashes on the main stage and blinks on the glowing silver sequin curtain behind. The crowd quickly gathers, chanting a name “Hoonie-ah~”, and that voice continues to laugh into the mic, sweet and sensual, that kind of voice that would make you swoon on the spot and bring you to heaven in bed; even Jinwoo knew that much.

“You’ve been missing me?”

He could hear a round of “yes” chanting in encouragement, and it only stimulates his curiousity even more. Kang Seungyoon? He’ll just have to wait. Because the curtain is rising, and the music is starting, and nothing would stop the dancers to come out in the most provoking suits ever.

Three dancers, all men, dressed only in a singlet and skinny black leather shorts; so tight that they look almost painted on, exposing all the sensual curves of their slender waists and firm ass. All on heels, at least 3 inches high, and the second they start to circle around the poles, Jinwoo knows he’s better get going.

But when the main dancer steps out, with his onyx eyes small but sharp and his tongue licking his bottom lip and immediately bends down, and Jinwoo is already too late to look away. He feels his face hot as the dancer smirks, his brows slightly rose and his eyes flashing a cocky smile. A hand brushing the back of his long leg, up his muscled thigh when finally, of course, lands on his ass; and he finally stands up straight, his back to everyone, glancing over his shoulders, such a devilish smile. _God, Seungyoon-ah_ , says the Universe, _your only hope has not only just forgotten you, but he’s also discovered a whole new horizon._

Yes. Jinwoo finds himself interested in a strip show.

More specifically, a specific stripper.

Jinwoo doesn’t have time to be surprised of himself, because right now he could only focus on the young man on stage. Swipe, spin, twirl, squat, he watches those skillful long legs moving rhythmically with the beat of the music while the facial expressions only add in the effect. He recognizes the song, _I’m not sorry_ , isn’t that it? A bit slower in tempo and not necessarily one that he likes, but he thinks the tune is growing on him anyhow, especially when that dancer just makes a move like that, softly wiggles his body, and bends down on his knees, moving his crotch back and forth and _gosh!_ – Jinwoo curses that black leather pants.

Honestly, this dancer; the one that makes people scream and yell and chant his name (“Hoonie-ah~” – he hears) and throw money on stage like crazy; is not just seductive, but also incredibly talented. Those alluring dance moves, that passionate expressions, are nothing that can be learnt from a long time in a strip club. No, Jinwoo knows that he has been through harsh practice, learning to be professional, and it takes a lot of passion to motivate him along the way, or so he assumes, because that dancer is indeed too good for this small bar. He doesn’t need the pole to flaunt himself, his dance moves are more than enough to show off his sexiness. He doesn’t need any provoking clothes to show off his beautiful body, tall and lean and slender under that plain chemise and slick black leather pants; and each time he moves the shirt loosens and flips up, reveals his perfect abs; and Jinwoo unconsciously licks his lips. It captivates him, it interests him, makes him wonder, about if there’s any story behind him working here. He’s more than an ordinary stripper – Jinwoo is certain, and strangely, he wants to know better.

He watches till last minute, and not until the song plays its last “ _Turn-turn-turn-turn turnin’ up_ ” does Jinwoo look up from the stage and Seungyoon being drunk somewhere comes to his mind.

And let’s just say, those adorable wide round eyes also catch attention itself.

 

\---

 

“Seungyoon-ah! Stand up straight would you?”

He groans, struggling to hold the dead drunk Kang Seungyoon up straight. He finds the junior in a booth in the side corner of the main bar, away from lights and far away from the crowds in front of the stage. There’s a man there with him, a tall man, looking incredibly stylish with dark green hair and amber glasses, and he seems to have been sitting there for a while, and Jinwoo thanks him, assuming he’s been looking after his drunk junior. _Gosh he reeks of alcohol._

“It’s nothing. Ah, I’m Song Minho, but you can call me Mino.” The man says with a smile, a goofy smile, he seems to be in awe since Jinwoo arrives, but he still stands up in an attempt to help securing Seungyoon properly while Jinwoo holds him up by the waist.

“Thanks, Mino,” he says, “for staying with Seungyoon until I get here. I’m his roommate, Kim Jinwoo. You know him?”

“Yeah, I’m kinda guilty for this,” and he gives a guilty laugh, letting go, “He was… umh, drinking with me anyway. I’m sorry, I can’t stop him.”

Jinwoo furrows his eyebrows, it isn’t like Seungyoon to be drinking this much, “Not your fault but, why so much? Something’s wrong? His band?”

Mino shrugs, but Jinwoo could tell from his eyes that it’s something he can’t talk about. It’s strange, he’s never seen Mino before, but the name is familiar, because he frequently sees that same name appearing on the screen of Seungyoon’s phone each time it receives a message; they seems to text each other a lot.

“Do you want me to call you a cab?” He politely asks, and Jinwoo politely declines, stating that he can call that by himself, also asking for the direction to the nearest exit, to which Mino replies, “Down this way, there’s a door on the left, you open it to a small alley, and you just go through there to the main street.”

Jinwoo repeats the direction in his mind several times, down the side bar, the door on his left, go through it to the alley and to the main street. Mino looks at him mumbling the direction unconsciously and suddenly feels pressured, would this work out, it’s like he has this big sign: “Warning: Easy to get lost” written on his face. He’s about to ask again to escort him, but Jinwoo gives him a big smile and waves him off. Easy, piece of cake, he can manage! – That smile says. Well, Mino has work to do, but he can’t help being worried.

But this time, before Jinwoo could question his sense of orientation, he’s totally blocked.

They’re blocking him on purpose, because he notices his road was completely clear and uncrowded until the three boys step in, with this annoying smug on their faces and hunger in their eyes. Jinwoo almost immediately feels the chills on his skin and the hair on the back of his neck standing on up, making him flinch. The guy in the middle smirks, it’s an uncomfortable smirk, and his eyes raking on Jinwoo all over.

“What do we have here? You lost, beautiful?” He says, licking his lips. Jinwoo thinks this boy here is misunderstanding something. _Beautiful?_

“No, I’m not.” Still, he replies, he gets lost a lot, but he doesn’t even have the chance to be lost now. And is this guy blind, he’s having a drunk corpse leaning on him drooling all over his shoulder right now. “Do you mind?” Jinwoo’s often very soft and sweet, but oh well, you cannot live till 27 being all soft and sweet.

“Hmm well, I was hoping you could have a drink with me.” This guy smirks and leans forward, to which Jinwoo would lean backward if he weren’t stuck with this drunk Seungyoon right here. The other two beside him are circling him in, and this sudden narrow of space makes him feel cornered, in the most uncomfortable of ways. He scanned for a breakout, but the lights in here is giving him a hard time navigating.

“No thank you, I ought to get my friend home, he’s not holding on for long.”

The other guy gives a dramatic sigh, and just like that casually swings an arm over his shoulder, the other hand seeking to pat Seungyoon on the head, which Jinwoo frowns and brings his right shoulder back to shield the boy. “What’re you doing?” Rarely, very rarely can Jinwoo get this irritated, these guys are somewhat talented.

“Oh come one, don’t be such a buzzkill. You must have come here for some fun, no? So have fun.” His hand has absolutely no manners, making its way up a side of Jinwoo’s face, caressing over his soft skin and stroking down his cheek, “You’re really cute, I want to spend time with you… Let’s get your friend on a taxi, give the driver the address and let him do his job, and you can just stay here for a few drinks, how’s that?” Jinwoo shakes his head repeating refusal in vain, because the other guy surely isn’t listening. “I promise you, we can have, _a lot_ of fun…”  He leans even closer, his breath tingles on Jinwoo’s skin, and that moment Jinwoo realises his face drawing near a bit too late.

“He said no, didn’t he?”

Before the other guy takes it further, a tall figure steps in between them, grabbing that shameless hand and yanks it off Jinwoo’s face. He looks to the man, surprised, and partly grateful, and more to his own amazement, he actually knows this man. Black hair with a sprinkle of sweats shining droplets on his forehead, sweat-soaked chemise and black leather pants, and those sharp dark alluring eyes, he’d recognise them anywhere.

“What the hell Lee?”

The boy flinches and growls at him, to which the tall man just replies with a frown. Jinwoo stares at him, it _is_ the dancer who was on stage only a moment ago, _Hoonie_ , what’s he doing here?

“Come, let’s get you home.” Jinwoo’s still in awe when the dancer looks to him, fingers wrapped around his wrist pulling him forward, completely ignores the other three, but of course there’s guy who just doesn’t give up that easily. He glances at the hand of _Hoonie_ ’s on his wrist and smirks, his voice screeching in his throat, “Ah I see I see. All the tips thrown on stage or stuffed in your belt wouldn’t get a night in your bed, but what’s the point when you’ve already got a pretty one, right?”

Jinwoo feels the grip on his wrist tightened, and the other hand clenched into a fist, and before _Hoonie_ could turn around and start a fight, Jinwoo holds onto his arm and pulls him back, whispering a small “Don’t, let’s go” to him, not looking at those rude young brats anymore, those round eyes staring at the dancer, mentally marveling at the delicate soft curve of his chin. The dancer looks at him back, his eyes soften, and so does his hand. He gives the other man snort and turns, pulling Jinwoo along his way to the exit Mino’s shown him, and they both exit the bar.

 

\---

 

“Um, thank you.”

Seunghoon turns back upon hearing those timid words from Jinwoo’s lips. Those brown locks waving at odd angles over his forehead, small chubby baby face with wide warm eyes that melt his heart. The truth is, he has noticed Jinwoo from before, when he was watching him closely, curiously, with those beautiful dark round eyes that he instinctively adores. The dancer couldn’t have focused on his performance anymore because of this boy right here, is he even legal to come here to this bar anyway? He already has a lot of ‘faithful’ audiences, but he’s never seen this boy around; and honestly he believes this is the last place he should be at. That naive and innocent face doesn’t belong here, it attracts too many carnivores, take those punks earlier for example. The tall black-haired sighs, letting go at the other’s wrist. “No worries. But you should be more careful. If you’re not familiar with this place then don’t come here unguarded like this.”

Jinwoo tilts his head and shrugs, “This is my first time coming here anyway, for him.” and he gestured to Seungyoon slumping over his body, “You work here? I saw you on stage, um, Hoonie?”

Of course he did, and Seunghoon chuckles at the nickname. It’s his stage name, Jinwoo must have heard it from the cheering crowd back then. “It’s Seunghoon. Lee Seunghoon. And you?”

“Seunghoonie! I’m Kim Jinwoo.” He beams, and Seunghoon suddenly feels his heart thumping so hard that he could actually hear it. “Thanks again for saving me back there.” Oh god, is this boy for real? His smile alone is a gift from God himself. Seunghoon suddenly finds it a little bit hard to breathe, he barely feels this nervous on stage, but in front of this dazzling smile, bright as sun and warm as summer, even his “you’re welcome” is muffled in his own daze. Jinwoo, Kim Jinwoo; Jinwoo with wide eyes, bambi brown eyes under long, dark and thick eyelashes; Jinwoo with this pale glassy skin tinted rouge on his chubby cheeks and across his high elegant nose; Jinwoo with a small delicate chin and plum red kissable lips. Oh no, no no no, Seunghoon did you just fall miserably like a young excited hormonal 18-year-old boy? Mentally slapping himself, but deep down inside, Seunghoon is patting himself on the back for having his sexual preference opened to both sides.

“You know, I can drive you back?”

Before he realises it the invitation is already there, and it’s just enough to stop Jinwoo from dialing the taxi headquarters. His face brightens up in a way that Seunghoon knows he couldn’t take back his offer anymore. It’d be cutting back from his second performance tonight and along with his wages but, it’s alright home early once in a while with his Haute. He smiles back and leans over, taking Seungyoon’s arm, detaching him from Jinwoo to lean on himself, helping him carry the younger boy. They walk in the opposite direction to the main street heading to the parking lot with Jinwoo’s smiling and chattering, and once again Seunghoon has to ask himself how this innocent boy’s survived through all those years; getting into a stranger’s car in a blink of an eye and being so happy along the way.

“So how old are you Seunghoon?”

“26.”

“Oh, so that makes you my junior.”

Jinwoo doesn’t know, but he almost makes Seunghoon drift from their tracks. “You’re older than me?” He asks back with an expression of disbelief, but those bambi eyes do not lie.

“Yes, I’m 27. Come on, it’s not like I want to be old.” He replies, fidgeting his hands, and it’s convincing enough of an answer, “How long have you been working there?”

Seunghoon unconsciously rolls his eyes; this question would likely be followed up by some unnecessary pitiful gazes and fake sympathy. Of course, being a stripper is not everyone’s first choice, neither is his, it’s only a part-time job. He only dances three nights a week, 11 till 4, then back to his small apartment to sleep and wakes up to his job as a choreographer at a small studio downtown. Nevertheless, he hates it if people dare pity him over being a stripper – it was a choice, not by force. He loves dancing, and his specialty is sexy dance, and in no other place whatsoever could he easily get a completely unconditional one-night-stand and enjoy the rest of a good night. Even so, he doesn’t know about Jinwoo yet, but he doesn’t seem like the judgmental kind. “A few years, I work part-time,” he shrugs.

“Part-time, huh? Then your main job?”

“Dancer. Choreographer.”

Bingo, and a smile pulling the corner of his lips up into a wide smile, teeth all white and neat, “Ah I’ve figured,” and Seunghoon replies his smile with a confusing look. Jinwoo looks to the road ahead of them, fingers fidgeting the corner of his own grey hoodie, his words soft and quiet, yet it feels tranquil, it feels sincere, somewhat just like himself, “When I saw you on that stage, I thought to myself, that you’re so much better, you’re just too good for that shaggy place.”

It hits him as dreamlike, like a fresh wind, Jinwoo is, and he asks no more question, leaving the silence in the car with a faint smile. How different, how refreshing, Jinwoo doesn’t detest him, doesn’t pity him, he appreciates him, and his dancing. Seunghoon knows that he must be out of his mind to think so much of Jinwoo and his smile like this, so special, so precious, so soon. Yet however crazy these feelings might be, he knows they’re all as real and honest as Jinwoo’s eyes. And he has no hesitations when he reaches for his own business card and gives it to Jinwoo, “Um, you know, if you want, I mean, if you want, you can visit me in Serenade Studio, I work there.”

 

\---

 

He has to admit, that time he helped Jinwoo at the bar, Seunghoon didn’t think that he was giving the boy the bad habit of being frequent with bars and clubs. And his dance studio.

The boy came to his studio right the next morning, took him a while to notice those doe eyes sparkling in awe outside the glass of the sound-proof door. Damn, he looked even cuter in the sunlight, those eyes were as lively as ever. and before he knew it Seunghoon had been waving and smiling like an idiot he is. His friends were all snickering and chuckling and elbowing him to invite the cutie in before he scared him off.

Oddly, Seunghoon can’t even tell if they are dating at all, all these meetings seem so spontaneous, but can’t deny it that they’re both learning. Jinwoo owns a flower shop, he knows that now, and he also learns that the young man adores his flowers more than anything in the world. He watched Jinwoo catering his plants once, through the glowing sunlight flickering through the shimmering glass house, sweat beaded on his forehead and dripping down his jawline as he leant upon his Christmas roses, and his African daisies, his lilies, orchids, and sunflowers. How surreal, the man seemed to him, so beautiful and pretty and pure, when those hazel hues, clear as sky, looked up at him, when his beautiful lips quirked up a greeting smile. Such an angel he looks like, and an angel he truly is, at least to Seunghoon.

No matter how many times Jinwoo witnesses his performance, it always makes his eyes gleam and sparkle in the most adorable of ways. Whether it’s at the bar or in his studio, he would hold both of his squishy little cheeks with his palms and raise his chin to have him in full view, eyes following his every moves, it thrills him more than any other encouragement from the screaming audiences or the hefty tips they threw, not even the wild whistles from his friends. How funny it is that he didn’t even flinch at all exhibiting his sex appeal, stripping off his clothes bit by bit without a slightest blush, yet now whenever he saw those large doe eyes looking his way from the bar, he felt the heat rushed to his ears, and suddenly a strange urge to pull his clothes back on. _Shyness_ , could it be? No, it’s more like Seunghoon doesn’t know, how far he would go if he kept dancing for Kim Jinwoo’s eyes.

“You’re too distracting.”

Alcohol made him voice his thoughts out loud, Seunghoon regretted it instantly when he saw how Jinwoo was so bothered, “You don’t want me here?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

 _Ahhh_ , how could he put this, he felt as if Jinwoo’s gaze was stripping him naked.

One more thing that keeps him worried about Jinwoo’s presence in this bar is Jinwoo himself. How can a person this pretty, this beautiful, not aware at all of his own attractiveness? Too many boys are attracted by him, he could see eyes landing on him and different people approaching him, and Seunghoon bet that if it wasn’t for Mino at the bar keeping an eye on things, they would steal their chances immediately. Porcelain skin, soft plum lips, lithe figure and delicate features, not to mention such innocence presented in his eyes. He looks like a prey, and there’re plenty of predators where this came from.

“Well, it’s not like I’m totally comfortable with people seeing you naked.”

Jinwoo raised his glass of mojito and replied to his concern with calm, yet the way those witty brows rose and those lips smiled made him tingled. Seunghoon was just then acknowledged how charming his pure angel could be when he flirted, and how tantalizing he could be when he was half-drunk. And how badly he wanted to kiss those plum lips, and he would, he knows he would; that’s how dangerous this new territory he’s stepping in.

They ask each other out when they can, during the short one-hour breaks of Seunghoon’s practicing sessions or when Jinwoo’s shop is not crowded. Sometimes he brings his puppy, oh such charisma Jinwoo has to steal away his pet almost instantly. Haute loves the man dearly, wagging his tail and standing on his two legs and scratching the footer of his trousers, barking at him as if he’s begging for a pat on the head. His pup has always been a sociable lad but, it is indeed rare to see him so excited. Yet, he can’t say the same about Jinwoo’s cats, their kind is typically always more difficult, but Rei and Bei are indeed exceptional, they are only loyal to their owner, barely let him touch them, nor any of Jinwoo’s roommates. Oh yes, that boy he went to pick up that night, and another grumpy blondie, Seungyoon and Taehyun are their names, an amateur writer and a young post-graduate; he knows them both before, they are in the same band with Mino, annoying him every Wednesday night borrowing his studio basement for fiery rock n' roll. Would be surprised to see how that small a flat can hold up three grown men with at least five cats and one puppy. 

Seunghoon remembers how Jinwoo keeps his days passing by so pleasantly, with his cheerful chatters, his spontaneous stories, his ridiculously lovely laughter. Thanks to the cute florist now he should be considered an expert in gardening, and to his incredible knowledge in terms of drama series now Seunghoon can’t join the guys with their weekly screenings, since he knows all the spoilers already. Yet Jinwoo doesn’t seem to earn any progress in pursuit of dancing, regardless of Seunghoon’s great effort. He has the grace within him, however lacks accuracy, and even if he isn’t slow, oftentimes he’s quick to forget. But Seunghoon enjoys watching him steps his clumsy steps and twirls his clumsy turns, humming the melody in his sweet melodious voice and closes his eyes as he dances to his heart. Jinwoo is so in his own world, captivating and ravishing, and before he knows it Seunghoon is already following his lead. They spins and turns, steps quickly after steps and fingers lacing together, closer than ever. He hears Jinwoo’s laugh when he stumbles on his feet and falls back against his chest, and Seunghoon embraces him, he feels so warm in his arms.

“I suck, don’t I?”

Jinwoo laughs breathlessly, and Seunghoon closes his arms in a little bit tighter, wishing that this moment could be forever. He seems so sure, so warm and soft and real, here and now. And he turns Jinwoo back with a tug on his delicate chin, noses barely touching. Seunghoon feels his lips so close and the urge is too strong, and the fact that Jinwoo hasn’t pushed him away encourages him greatly. Their lips find each other and press together in a warm, chaste kiss, in this empty silent room, with mirrors on both sides reflecting them and only them, slow at first, barely tasting, then teeth grazing on lips and tongues chasing with fervor. How endearing, he can feel Jinwoo’s shoulders trembling and his hand tugging on his sleeve when he releases him, it’s almost like he doesn’t want him to let go.

“Would I scare you away, if I say I like you?”

Jinwoo looks him in the eye, his bambi eyes sparkle as he smiles. Shaking his head, he cups Seunghoon’s cheeks with both of his palms, biting his lips chuckling as he kisses him again, such sweetness that drunkens him.

“Oh baby, I’m _serenaded_ with you.”


End file.
